Remember me
by Lovedy
Summary: He left her to die in the woods - that's what I get for falling in love with the prince of the cold ones- he didn't looked back for a second - we love each other- he was cold to the core - I don't love you-. But that was then, will he remember her now? -As usual I suck at summary but you can be sure the story is better and if you don't like it, you didn't die reading the first ch.
1. In the beginning

"**But there is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it's better to lose some of the battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you're fighting for." – Paulo Coelho**

…_**...**_

_Sometimes love is not enough. I'll never forget those cruel words that broke my heart forever. It's easy to fall in love, but tell me, how easy is to fall out of love? Never in my darkest dreams thought that my end will be so meaningless._

Those are the words that were always in my mind. They remind me all the time why I am here now, alive. It's rare that someone get a second chance and it's more surprising that I am one of the few people who were offered a second chance and I took it. You would think I took it because I wanted to live but that's wrong. I still remember very well my last moments.

_**Flashback **_

_My legs are broken. My heart hurts. I'm full of blood and I can feel pain in every inch of my body. Never in my sixteen years of life have I ever been so hurt. With the last power that I had I lifted my head and saw him with her and in the next moment I could feel hot tears falling from my eyes._

"_Please don't leave me. I beg you, don't do this to us."_

"_Us? There is no us. You are no one to me."_

"_But…we love each other. I love you."_

"_Sometimes love is not enough and I wish I could say that it hurts me to say this but I'd lie- I never loved you."_

_The only thing I could do was watch them leaving me to die in the cold and wet forest in the middle of the winter. _

_**End of flashback**_

But you want to know what hurts the most? I couldn't care less about my injured body, in that moment my heart felt like someone put his hand through my chest and grabbed my beating heart with his cold hand and slowly started to press my heart and where my pure hearth was giving its last beat he tore it from my chest leaving me dead. That is how I felt right then.

I felt betrayed, I felt used, I felt shattered.

But it's completely un utterly my fault. That's what I get for falling in love with the prince of the cold ones. They never die, they never care. To them, us, the humans are just a simple source of food. The only thing I feel good about is that my blood poisoned that bitch when she tried to satisfy her needs using me.

Then I didn't knew why, but know I know why.

_**Flashback**_

_My head hurt and the rest of my body felt numb. I opened my eyes and a little happy that I could see. But, I was in the forest no more. Now I was in a big white room with golden walls and extremely beautiful flowers. In front of my bed was a little gold tables with its feet shaped like flowers, but they were sparkling and…they were made of diamond. There was a big round mirror with its frame made out of pearls._

_I stood out and observed that I was dressed in a beautiful white night gown made of velvet. The gown's sleeves were reaching just my elbow and they were made of lace. _

_I looked at my bed and saw that it was a big beautiful bed with its covers made out of a pink- almost white- silky material that I assumed it was cashmere. Around the bed were some white see through curtains that made it look like a princess bed. I looked at the ceiling and it was white and there were diamonds on it like some starts and the whole ceiling was sparkling and in the middle of it was a beautiful chandelier in form of a half-moon and a star inside it and they were both made of red diamonds. I turned around and saw that behind me was a big wardrobe. It was a light pink. Everything in this room was beautiful. _

_Everything was too good to be real. Maybe I died and went in heaven or maybe hell, but if this was hell why would anyone want to go to heaven. But no. I wasn't dead cause my arms hurt too bad to be dead. _

_I heard a door opening behind me and I turned around to see who it was. In the room entered a petit woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light yellow dress that reached her knees and a pair of white flats. She wasn't exactly beautiful but had something special, something that made you love her from the moment you see her. I think it's what they call inner beauty._

_She started smiling from the moment she saw me and turned around._

"_Tsunade-sama, she's awake!" I heard her screaming._

_In the next moment in the room entered a tall woman. She was slim and had long blonde hair and beautiful honey eyes, but what stood up the most was her big chest. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and green sweater. The first thing here that wasn't so light. But I liked it._

"_I'm glad you are awake my dear" said the blond haired woman._

_I think the questions – Who are you? And Where am I ? – were all over my face because she continued._

"_I am Tsunade and this is Shizune and we were waiting for you for a long time my dear. Come." She said gesturing to the door. _

_I didn't waist a minute and followed them._

"_Why were you waiting for me?" I asked very confused._

"_If you wait all the answers to your questions will be revealed." _

_We walked through long red and white corridors until we reached two silver doors. Shizune and Tsunade stopped at the doors and made me a sign to go in. I went on and entered the room. It was a big white room with red dragons drown on its walls. As I entered the room I saw a big office and an old man standing at it. The wall behind him was made entirely of glass and it was hard not to get lost in the view outside. Where was I ?_

"_Sit down my dear." The olds man voice distracted me from admiring the view._

"_First let me introduce myself. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. I took care of the House of the Dragons while you were gone."_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_My bad dear. I completely forgot that you don't know anything yet. Let me start with the beginning. Thirty-one years ago you mother gave born to a child, to you. But because she loved you and she wished you a normal life so she sent you to the human world. Your parents died and the House of the Dragons was left without a rules so I took their place since I was your father left hand. Fifteen years ago we found you severely hurt into a forest in the middle of the winter so we took you and bring you back your highness."_

"_Your what?"_

"_You my dear Sakura-"_

"_I'm sorry. Look you've been very kind taking care of me when I was hurt but I think you mistake me with someone else. My name it's not Sakura."_

"_Oh, but it is. Your name is Haruno Sakura and you are the princess of the seven dragons. An immortal, beautiful and powerful princess. When you will make one hundred years you will take my place and rule this house forever."_

"_Are you insane? Me? I'm nobody. I'm just a mere human."_

"_A human huh? Well could a human survive if I did this?" he asked as he stood up and made a fire ball in his hand then quickly threw it at me. In the next second I was on fire. I was like a huge fire, but it didn't hurt me. On the contraire. It felt so good. So refreshing. In fact I never in my life felt so good. But unfortunately the fire was over soon and everything went back to normal. _

_As I was looking at my skin I saw that there were no sign of burn on it. Then I fell back in the chair._

"_Oh my God. You are not insane. But how is this possible?"_

"_You see, now the cold ones rule the world, every world. Even the humans world. But before the House of the dragons was more powerful than theirs so when you were born we knew that if you stayed here you were in danger so that's why your mother send you to the humans world, because then there was no harm there, so that you could be safe. And it turned out it was true cause in the same night that you left your parents were killed. But now that you are here you must learn how to use the great power that you are given. _

_Tsunade will take care of it starting tomorrow."_

_**End of flashback **_

Right now I was standing on water in the middle of the lake where the waterfall was flowing. I closed my eyes and tried to hear him coming. He was really silent. After five seconds I opened my eyes and saw him. He was flying in my direction. A big dark blue dragon. He inhaled and spit fire on me right when he passed above me. But I was ready for it. Before the fire could get to me I raised my hands and made a huge ball of flames then closed my eyes and transformed it in water.

"Sakura" I heard Shizune calling for me and in the next second I was on Sky's back and we were flying back for launch. When we arrived Sky went to his place to eats with the other six dragons and I went to eat with Tsunade, Shizune and Sarutobi-san.

As I sat down at the table all eyes were on me and I was starting to get a little suspicious.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at them.

"Nothing. Just hungry." Answered Tsunade.

"Oh, come one. I live with you for twenty years. Go and tell nothing's wrong to a stranger."

"Twenty. That much already?"

"I know. I know. Looking eighteen forever usually have the effect to fool people around." I said smiling. "Really now. What's happening?"

"I know it's soon and we wanted to let you know earlier but we thought you wouldn't want to go so we said to them you wouldn't come but they insisted that the princess have to come so…"

"So what? They who?"

"Sakura, you, me and Shizune are leaving tomorrow to the Uchiha castle."

I almost spit my food when I heard that. That sure is a name I , at last, will never forget.

"The Uzumaki boy is having his engagement party at his best friend castle and since your parents and his parents were good friends they insisted you should go."

"Oh, then it's not a problem. Why is everyone so upset?"

"Sakura," started Sarutobi-san as he put down his fork. " You trained very well here and you are now a powerful and intelligent woman so, until you reach 100 so that you can take over me, we thought that you should leave at the castle, make new friends and socialize a little while you still have time."

"What? No. you can't do this to me. I don't want to go there. Are you going to leave me alone there?"

"No sweetie. Me and Tsunade-sama are going to stay there too. What do you say?"

I don't want to see him again. I don't want to see that low woman again. I hate them. I hat him. That's what I think but I can't say it out loud. I swear that if I'll ever see him again I'm going to make him sorry for what he did…. I am going to make him beg. That's it. The perfect occasion.

"It's ok then. I'll ok." I said as I smiled. But this smile wasn't that kind of happy smile, it was that kind that should make you worry cause you know something bad is coming. Revenge.

Some would say that when you are searching for revenge you'd better dig two graves, but my grave was dig a long time ago. And I was lying there for 35 years. It's just that, that was the old me who is long dead. They'd better watch out for the new me.

After we finished eating I went to my room and started packing. Tomorrow we leave first thing in the morning and I want to be the first one that get on the horse.

In the morning I woke up earlier that everyone and I went to say goodbye to my dear friends. As I went to the dragons building I was surprised to see that all of then were already awake.

"Waiting for me, huh, guys? Well it hurts me to say that I'm going to be away for a long period of time but don't worry guys cause I'll come back as soon as I'll finis my business. I'll miss you so much." I said as I was petting Onyx. The others came around me and started to caress my face with their owns and I couldn't help the tear that escaped me.

As I heard noise I assumed that everyone was already up and said my last goodbyes before going for the horses. As I assumed they were already there on their horses.

"Up early, Sakura?"

"Seems like it. Ready to go ?"

"We were waiting for you."

"Here I come." I said as got up on my white horse carefully cause today I chose to wear a light blue skirt that reached my mid thigh and was starting from below my chest, a cream corset that you could only see the top because the rest was under the skirt and a long pink dull jacket that reached below my butt and its sleeves reached my elbow and I chose to wear some cream flats so that I'll be relaxed during the way. It wasn't the best choice for ridding a horse but it was the perfect choice to make a good impression. I had all my hair in a high pony tail so that it length would seem longer.

After Tsunade and Shizune said their farewells too we started to move, finally.

**A/N: So this is for now. I hope you guys like it. I really really really hope you liked it. If you did please tell me if you want me to continue it because if no one likes is there is no meaning in continuing it. So, if you liked it please review. Also in my profile you have the link for a site where you can see the outfits Sakura is wearing so make sure to check it. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it ^.^ . Love -Lovedy**


	2. The encounter

**It****requires****more****courage****to****suffer****than****to****die****–****Napoleon****Bonaparte**  
The road was long and tiring but after three days of riding we made it to the castle. It was nothing like i expected. The castle was really great and beautiful. Sincerely, I expected to see a large and scary building that made you have nightmares for a long time, but it wasn't like that at all. Actually it was quite pleasurable to look at. It was a tall building made of grey stones. In the top of the tallest tower there was the flag with the Uchiha logo. Its doors were great and made of a dark-colored wood.  
There were a lot of people gathering around. Most of them were the servants that were busy with the preparation for the engagement party but some of them were nobles that jest came like us. The party was tomorrow and all the guest that were coming from far way were invited to stay at the palace.  
Me, Shizune and Tsunade got down from the horses and went forward. The guards recognized our house logo and they directed Tsunade and Shizune to meet the leaders and me, to meet the happy couple and to present my gift.  
When I entered the palace I was amazed. Everything was gorgeous inside and after all the flowers that were on the corridors I concluded that there was a woman who decorated the castle. There were windows everywhere so everything here could be see very clearly.  
The guards led me until I reached two large white doors. The guards stopped and made me a sign to enter the room. It was really beautiful. As I entered I could see the all wall window, in front of me were two light orange couches, they were the same color as the walls. Beside the two couches were two big white armchairs and it the middle of them all was a little coffee table made of glass. There were a lot of flowers in the room and a lot of beautiful gifts. I guess I was one of the last ones to present the gifts. On the couches I saw the Uzumaki boy standing right next to Hinata, the Hyuga clan heiress. They really look in love. You'd think the view would make me thing twice when I'll say that true love do not exist, but it won't cause it's true. Next to the 'happy' couple sat Neji Hyuga, the heiress cousin, he was well known for getting engaged with the daughter of a soldier, TenTen it was her name I think. On the other couch sat the heiress of the Yamanaka house, she was well recognized for her beauty, and her fiancé, Shikamaru Nara, the only son of the Nara clan, they were great warriors and very intelligent people. If you ask me more people should be like them. Too bad they are all 'cold'. Beside them sat the cursed couple. They still looked the same, like they haven't aged a single day, but I didn't either. I looked first at Sasuke and he looked at me, but did not react in any way. Good. I don't want him to recognize me now. I want him to remember me and what he did to me when he's on the edge of happiness so I can crush him in my hands just like he did to me. I walked in the room and I stopped in front of the glass table.  
"I am Sakura Haruno, the heiress of the House of Dragons and I came to present my gift to you." I said as I pt the feeble box on the table and opened it. I chose the gift myself.  
"It's so beautiful. What's it name?" asked Hinata reaching for her gift.  
"It's called 'The heart of nature'. It's said that this necklace was the gift of the Nature princess when she got married from her father. I thought it was suitable for a kind looking girl like you." I said as I smiled gently at her.  
"Thank you very much. You are very kind."  
I heard the doors opening and I saw three servants carrying trays with drinks.  
"Oh, the drinks are here. Would you like to join us?" asked Naruto.  
As I was about to answer I saw Shikamaru lighting up up a stick and throwing it in my direction. In the next second I felt how the flames were spreading trough my entire body and soon I was on fire. It felt so good, it felt like I was home. I heard someone screaming and I opened my eyes to see that the servants started screaming along with the girls and Naruto was coming my way with a bucket of water. Before he had the chance to throw the water on me I stepped back and stopped the fire.  
"Shikamaru are you out of your mind? She's a guest. She's not here for you to kill her." I heard Naruto screaming.  
"Calm down Naruto. Look at her. She's not harmed in any way." said Neji.  
Another smart one. Hm, I couldn't help but grin.  
"How could she be ok when-" he started saying but stopped when he turned my way and looked at me.  
"Fire cannot hurt a dragon, can he?" I asked looking at them.  
Naruto sat down on an armchair. Seems like he's not that smart but he seems a nice person.  
"Please miss Sakura, sit down." I heard Shikamaru saying.  
And I did as I was told. I sat down and fortunately the armchair that was free was not the one next to Sasuke, that was very quiet.  
"As I thought, you cannot be hurt by fire. Now, I heard that you have dragons. Grown-up dragons." said Shikamaru putting his head on the back of his palms.  
"You heard well, and what do you suggest?"  
"Are you selling your dragons?"  
"No." I said firmly and decided.  
"You didn't even think about it. You could get a lot of money on them."  
"Do I look like I don't have money?"  
"Then why?"  
"Tell me Shikamaru, would you sell your family?"  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"Then, how do you expect me to sell mine?"  
"Well pointed, you are a very smart girl I see."  
"Thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go."

I made my way out of the room and went to see what Tsunade and Shizune are doing. I went and asked the guars to led me to them. We walked on corridors that looked exactly like the ones from before. They stopped at the doors and opened them for me. I entered and saw that Tsunade and Shizune were talking to someone that I assumed it was Mikoto Uchiha. She really was beautiful, all the Uchihas were gorgeous, maybe too gorgeous for their own good.  
"Hello." I greeted as went to Tsunades side.  
"My, my hello dear. You must be Sakura .It's a pleasure to meet such an extravagant beauty like you."  
"Thank you very much." I said as I smiled kindly at her.

"Dear, would offer me the honor to be my older son partner for the engagement party?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure since I don't have a partner either."

"That's wonderful. Come. I'll get you to him so you can meet Itachi."

"That would be great. Thank you." I said as we started to walk on the corridors.

It's been awhile since I haven't seen him and I'm sure he'll recognize me. I have to convince him to keep silence. I can't let him ruin everything, especially since I haven't achieved anything yet.

As I followed Mikoto in his bedroom I wasn't surprised to see that it haven't changed a bit. It was the same. Just like him I think. If I knew someone well that was Itachi. I met him before I met Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_I was alone on the street. I was only a child. I was just nine. It was winter and it was cold outside. God, how I wished I had some warm clothes or al last a pair of shoes. But I didn't. I could feel how my eyes became harder and harder and the cold started to get every part of my body. I fell. It was hard to move and I started crying. I knew I was going to die so I decided that there was no chance for me and fighting was useless so I closed my eyes._

_I woke up in a nice designed room. And there was warm and cozy there. I was on a big bed. I heard the door and turned my head and saw a tall men with long black hair that was caught in a ponytail. He had black eyes but they seemed so kind. He was holding a tray full of food and water._

"_Are you the one who saved me?" I asked looking at the man who was now standing at the edge of my bed, beside me._

"_Yes." He answered with a smile on his face._

"_What is your name?"_

"_I'm Itachi. Who are you?"_

"_I…I don't know. I don't remember."_

"_That's how it's suppose to be for now."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Well, how about Melody? It's a beautiful name isn't it? Would you like your name to be Melody?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Now eat your food, Melody."_

"_Wait. Am I going to ever see you again?"_

"_You will."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I swear."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well. Well what do we have here?"

I turned around and saw Itachi on the balcony. His mother was nowhere to be found, I guess she's gone.

"That's how it's suppose to be now." I quote him.

At this words he just smirked.

"You knew who I was from the moment you saw me. You knew my name was Sakura, you what I was." I said approaching him and taking a sit next to him.

"You are a smart girl I see. And you have an iron memory too."

"It's been so long since I last saw you." I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I heard you are going to be my partner for the engagement party." I said as I sat back on my chair.

"Although, I would've been more happy if you were the one who was making the invitation, not you mother?"

"So do you want me to?"

"Let's hear it the."

"Miss Sakura" he said as he stand up and took my hand "will you give me the pleasure to be my partner for the party?" he asked very gently kissing my hand.

"Oh my, what an unexpected pleasure Mr. Itachi. Of course I would be delighted to accompany you." I said as we both started to laugh. Man how I missed him.

"Mhmm" I heard someone from inside the room saying.

As we turned around I saw that _he_ was there with his friends and that low being.

"Can I help you brother?" asked Itachi as we both left the balcony and went in the room.

"I see you two are good friends. You have girlfriends that I don't know of or she was just a one time?" he asked arrogantly and as I saw him smirking I could feel my blood heating up and my nerves starching till they were a millimeter away from breaking. God, how I wish I cold rip his face off.

"She neither my girlfriend or a whore if that's what you were thinking of. She is someone we all know." He said.

_He didn't tell on me. Thanks god. However, I could not help but notice that he saw my reaction._

"I don't know about the others but the first time I saw this girl was ten minutes ago. I don't know her."

_For now. You'll know me soon enough though. _I said to myself.

"You didn't said to me why you are here though." Said Itachi trying to get rid of him faster.  
"We are going to town to let Naruto pick his gift and we wanted to know if you want to come too, but I see you're busy right now."

"I already picked a gift so there is no need for me to come. You can leave now."

As they left the room Itachi tuned to me.

"You want revenge, don't you?"

"What makes you think that. Why would I want revenge?"

"Don't lie to me Sakura, you know I know you very well."

"Maybe, just a little…more."

He just stood there and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to defend your little brother?"

"I'm just going to tell you one thing – be careful not to dig your on grave."

At that I started laughing loudly.

"My grave was dig a long time ago, and I can assure you I'm as dead as my mother."

"You are right here. You are not as dead as her."

"Really? I didn't know I could be alive without a heart."

"Sakura don't be-"

"I'm exactly how I am suppose to be. Now if you excuse me I'll go to chose my dress for the party. Come and get me at eight. See you." I said as I left.

Just you wait and see, Sasuke.

**A/N: So that is for now. The next chapter is the party and I'm really excited to write it. So first. I'm sorry I had so many mistakes in the first chapter but I wrote it at three in the morning and I couldn't see very well the keys but I had the idea then and I had to write it then xD. Let me know what do you think and if I should continue it. And thank you so much for reading the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. R&R .. Love - Lovedy**


	3. The engagement party

**A/N: So, I usually start my chapters with a quote cause I love them. Even if they have nothing to do with the story, but this time I started with the AN because I wanted to make sure everyone will read this. I'm not a native English so it's only natural that my english is not perfect. Sometimes I have spelling errors sometime I don't, but who doesn't have them. As for the tenses, even the English people are getting them wrong sometimes but I believe that my English is not so bad that you can't understand a word I'm saying – well more writing – so, I'm trying my best to write as correct as I can. I may seem rude or a bitch for telling this but this is what I think. I tried to take your critics as an encouragement but I apparently failed. So please don't criticize me anymore cause I'm trying and working on my English. If you don't like me anymore for saying this is ok, it's not possible for everyone to like me, but don't hate my stories or the other readers that don't hate me. Thank you for your understanding. **

It's already eight o'clock and Itachi should get here soon. I got up from bed and I heard bells ringing. I always hated bells. They ring only at weddings and funerals.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Itachi. I got my clutch purse and looked in the mirror again. The dress that Tsunade choose for me was wonderful. It was a long dress to the ground and strapless. The top was covered with a gold-colored glitter and as it reached the ground the glitter became increasingly rare until the bottom of the dress was black (check my profile for the link cause the dress is way too fabulous, you have to see it). I wore a pair of black heels. My long hair was straighten and I wore just a little makeup – red lipstick, mascara and a light black eye shadow. I went and opened the door and I saw Itachi. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie with gold stripes. We were matching.

We descended the stairs and went straight into the ballroom. It was gorgeous. The white walls were decorated with thousands of blue ribbons and there were flowers everywhere. The live music was great. There were people everywhere. Some of them were sitting while others were dancing on the grand dance floor. Some were eating from the appetizer while some were chatting. It was heart-warming to see so many people in the same room getting along.

In the crowd I saw Hinata and Naruto chatting with some guests and I decided to go and congratulate them on my own. But I could not help but observe Hinata's beautiful dress. It was a long strapless dress. The color – an interesting choice – it was greenish-blue and around her neck I observed the necklace I gave her.

I think they observed me approaching them, because they excused themselves and came to me.

"You look lovely, Lady Hyuga" I said as Itachi kissed her hand. "You too Uzumaki-san."

"Not as gorgeous as you, Lady Haruno."

"Oh, please call me Sakura."

"You don't need to be so formal with me neither. Just call me Hinata."

"And Naruto." He added smiling brightly.

"Congratulations! You two look sweet together."

"Thank you very much. And don't worry Sakura, I'm sure you will find someone who will love you with all his heart."

"I'm sure I will." I said smiling.

"I would love to stay and talk to you guys but I assume your friends are waiting for you. I can see Karin glaring at me from the other side of the room. You'd better go."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Sakura. I hope we'll see you again." Said Naruto kissing my hand. _A gentleman, who would've thought that. _

"And don't worry, Karin is glaring at everyone who is beautiful. You can read the envy in her eyes from miles." Said Hinata as they were heading to the other side of the room.

"Hope we'll see you around, Sakura." Said Naruto once more before disappearing in the crowd.

"Oh, but you will." I said while I was looking for Itachi, who apparently decided to leave me alone. As I was looking for him I saw Tsunade and Shizune talking to Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.

As I had no success in finding Itachi I decided to go to Tsunade and Shizune. As I got closer to them Kushina turned and looked at me.

"Good evening!" I said as I went next to Shizune.

"Hello dear, you must be Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Minato.

"I can assure you the pleasure is all mine Mr. Uzumaki."

"You look lovely. You have a great fashion sense." Said Kushina.

"That's very nice of you to say. Although, I wish I would look as good as you do."

"You always have the right thing to say, don't you dear?" said Kushina.

"Seems like I do."

"Good evening. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I heard Itachi's voice from behind me.

"Of course you don't. It's a pleasure to see you Itachi-san."

"As well. Now, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Sakura a bit."

"Not at all. Although I was enjoying her company."

"We'll take our leave now."

After we were away from them I told Itachi.

"How nice of you to come and get your partner. Is my presence that bad?"

"Don't act bitchy with me Sakura. You may want to save it for my brother."

"Where are we going?"

"If you're going to stay here you'll need some friends, and who is more fitted than the happy group?"

"Really? The happy group? That's all you can?"

"Don't try to deny that that was the first thing you thought of when you saw them for the first time."

"I wish I could say no but you're right." I said before we stopped in front of them.

They were all staying at the hosts table. _To share a table with your family on your engagement party would be more proper if you ask me. _I thought, for myself of course.

"What a pleasure to see you." I said as I smiled happily.

"That dress is amazing. You look amazing." Said Ino who was now hugging me.

"Oh, thank you. You look great too, after all you are well known for your beauty miss Yamanaka."

"Please, call me Ino. Come sit down."

"Oh, there's no need to. I was already arranged to a table."

"Yes, this table. Didn't you know?"

"Really? That's great. May I ask who is the one that had the idea?"

"I was." Said Naruto. "Me and Hinata wanted to know you better before you go."

_Of course you did._

"Don't worry. There is plenty of time for that." I said smiling as I took a seat. This 'be polite and kind to everyone' acting started tiring me.

"It's amazing what you can do." Said TenTen.

"What exactly can I do?"

"You know. The fire and dragons thing."

"I heard you are pretty amazing too."

"Oh, there's nothing special about me. I'm just a human who walked on the other side."

"So that's how you call it now." I said more to myself.

"What?"

"I was saying that having such a great fighting ability it's not nothing."

"Oh, thank you but you can easily learn to fight."

"I'm sure of it."

"I heard a lot of interesting things about your fighting skills." Said Neji.

"And what might those be?"

"It's said that once you turned fire into a sword that is indestructible."

"I heard that too. Is it true?" asked Ino.

"I heard that you turned a man in ice just by looking at him." Said Naruto.

"I see I am very famous here. Did you not heard anything about me Sasuke? I see you are very quiet, as usually."

"I don't waist my time listening stories about people who are not important."

"Well, I heard people saying cruel things about you. Don't you care what people think about you?"

"As long as they talk about me it means that they care about me and that's enough for me."

"Your principles are pretty rotten. As a future king you should learn to be as your people want you."

"I think that the people should be as I like. I will be the king. I'll be able to be as I want and to do as I want. That's what a king does."

"Did you learn that from your father?"

"My father never thought me anything."

"His father is a good king and Sasuke will be an excellent ruler too…I hope." Said Naruto defending his best friend.

"I never thought for a minute that our king is not doing a great job, but I'm afraid Sasuke got all the king thing wrong."

"What makes you think that he won't be a great king with the principles he has. He is a very smart and capable prince. After all information means power." Said Shikamaru.

"If you told me that a few time ago I would've believe you but now I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that you're wrong."

"Why is that?"

"Power means power."

"You speak like you have a lot of experience in the art of governance."

"Have you ever heard the story of the mad king?"

"I would've heard it, if he was important." Said Sasuke.

"He was the first king of this kingdom. He used to be a brave knight and an excellent prince. He was the second son of the king and wasn't supposed to succeed him. His name was Edward and the first prince name was Robert. As the law said, Robert became king but because he was a good king, what an irony, that treated everyone equally, he was killed."

"How?" I heard Naruto asking.

"The people in the king council plotted to kill him. And in his place came Edward. He was young and easy to manipulate. As he grew older he started thinking that because he was a king he deserves anything he wants. He started by taking any women that he liked from anyone and put them in his bed. He didn't care if she was married or not. Anyone who was brave enough to confront him was killed and his head was stuck on a spike and put at the castle gates so that everyone could see what happens to those who oppose him. The king was arrogant and merciless. The more he kill the more mad he became. When they saw what monster they created the council along with the king's guards tried to kill him by poisoning him. But they did not succeed. When he found out he killed them all. His wife tried to convince him to stop but it was already too late. He reached a point where all his senses and feelings were replace by madness. He cut his wife's head and put it on a spike next to his throne. Amazed by the king's actions but also scared for their life the lords of the nine kingdoms killed him in his sleep. Not only that his dead was shameless but to be killed in your sleep on that time meant that you were lower than the beggars. He was a man with no honor that died with no honor. It's said that by the end of his reign there were so many heads that you could not see the gates of the castle. There are a lot of defects in this world. But do you know which are the worst ones?"

"Greed?" asked Naruto.

"To be merciless?" asked Hinata.

"To be vain?" asked Ino.

"To be stupid?" asked Shikamaru.

"To be mean?" asked TenTen.

"No. the worst of all are the madness and the arrogance."

"Are you afraid that Sasuke will become like the mad king?" asked Karin.

"I'm not afraid. I'm sure he will be much worst. Do you know why?"

"Oh, come on Sakura. I know that Sasuke can be…well as he is, but I'm sure he won't be a bad king." Said Naruto.

"Because he's already mad. The arrogance results from madness and boy, you are the most arrogant person I've ever seen. As for the mercy part, I'm sure that if right now there was a man begging for mercy you'd have his head."

"You speak very harsh words." Said Neji.

"The world have been cruel to me. I know how things really works. I once was the one begging for mercy, begging for my life and you know what I got? I got nothing. The person I loved the most left me to die because he thought to highly of himself to be with someone like me. I think that I have the right to speak harsh words."

"I'm sorry." I heard Hinata saying.

"For what?"

"For what that person did to you."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such a sweet girl. Naruto, you should take good care of her. There are no more pure flowers like her around the world." I said taking a sip of my wine.

"You bet I will. I will protect her with my life." He said pointing his fingers at his chest. We all started to laugh and so the talk became more 'happy'.

The night did not end very quickly, but when it did end I have to say that I was a bit disappointed.


End file.
